Lobo Feroz
by Askarsha
Summary: Eren era un cordero, inocente, tierno y manso. Para Rivaille, aquello no era ninguna sorpresa, por lo que nunca pensó en que podría estar equivocado. Porque Eren es todo menos un cordero. [one-short]


**_"Lobo feroz"_**

**_By: Askarsha_**

Rivaille había tenido una larga vida, treinta y cuatro años de los cuales casi veinte llevaba como miembro de la Legión de reconocimiento, la cual le ha proporcionado un sin número de recuerdos sorprendes, de situaciones que muy pocos seres humanos lograrían ver algún día, y más aún, imaginárselas. Es por ello que su capacidad para sorprenderse se había reducido al mínimo, vivía sin muchas emociones que no fueran las esperadas, hasta que apareció _el mocoso._

¿Qué era sorprendente? Por supuesto que si, por fin de mucho tiempo, algo le había llamado la atención, pero para su lástima, aparte de tener ese poder de transformación, Eren no tenía nada en especial, quizás tal vez esa rara característica de lograr que sus ojos se humedecieran como cachorro abandonado. Patético.

No pasó mucho para que los demás miembros comenzaran a hablar.

-ese chico es un muerde almohadas- había aseverado Auruo, y no fue el único que pensó así.

Eren era chillón, con rasgos que se podían considerar afeminados, cuerpo delgado sin mucho musculo como varias de las mujeres de la legión, y esa cara que tenía una increíble facultad para abochornarse con los ojos lagrimeantes, que daban la sensación de que el muchacho estaba listo para ser penetrado.

En lo personal, le daba lo mismo, inclusive él había tenido una que otra aventura con algún hombre de la legión, en probar no hay engaño dicen por ahí. Sin embargo, lo que si llamo su atención, fue la exagerada atención que le daba Eren a él, y esa fue su segunda sorpresa.

Le gustaba al mocoso.

No le dio importancia, lo había vivido varias veces sin querer ser arrogante, pero es que la admiración de los novatos los confunde y piensan que es amor. Decidió ignorarlo, pero Eren era insistente, le seguía como un perro a donde iba, y no solo por la orden judicial que tenía, trataba de hacer todo como él, demostrarle lo bueno que realizaba las tareas que le daba, quería agradarle, y eso le hacía gracia.

-debería darle una oportunidad- le había dicho Petra, mirando con dulzura como el mocoso estaba arrodillado fregando el piso de piedra- de verdad que quiere agradarle.

-pues que se esfuerce- dijo cortante.

-me refiero a otra forma de agradar, Sargento- sus ojos hicieron contacto con los de la mujer, y se dio cuenta que ella sabía- varios se han dado cuenta- le dijo como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-que fastidio- murmuró, ahora si eso llegaba a los oídos de Hanji de seguro no se la quitaría de encima por un largo tiempo.

-dele una oportunidad, quizás le llegue a agradar. Además, se verían… lindos- arqueo una ceja y sonrió irónicamente, "lindo", vaya, tenía que endurecer su reputación para que no le dijeran así.

El tiempo pasó, y para su infortunio, todo, y es decir todo, siguió igual. La mal nacida admiración que tenía atontado a Eren estaba durando demasiado, y él tenía ya poca paciencia.

Así que decidió hacer algo drástico. Haría que lo odiara.

Pasada la hora de dormir salió de su habitación sin hacer ruido y se dirigió al sótano, para su suerte era la zona más alejada de la habitaciones, así nadie se daría cuenta de lo que pasaría. Entró y trabo la puerta, Eren no se despertó hasta que prendió la antorcha cerca la cama y se sentó en ella.

-¿Sargento?- murmuro somnoliento- ¿sucede algo?

No le respondió, se acercó y lo beso rudamente. Sonrió para sus adentros cuando se dio cuenta que el muchacho trataba de devolvérselo muy torpemente, no tenía experiencia.

Lo besó hasta que se cansó, y rápidamente, tras separarse, se posiciono entre sus piernas ante el grito abochornado del menor. No pudo evitar excitarse al ver aquella imagen, labios rojos e hinchados, ojos llorosos, cara sonrojada y ropa a medio sacar, sumándole esos gimoteos lastimeros que llevaban su nombre. Delicioso.

Le saco el pantalón por solo una pierna, lo necesario, el resto quedó colgando en el tobillo contrario, y sin preparación lo penetro. El grito casi lo deja sordo, pero las uñas resbalando por su espalda fueron un poco peor.

Lo embistió sin importar el llanto, las suplicas y las manos en su pecho que trataban de alejarlo. Lo hizo suyo aunque Eren no quisiera, y eso le gusto, pero más le gusto que a pesar de todo el dolor, el mocoso seguía con el miembro erecto.

_Maldito masoquista._

Cuando sintió que el interior del chico se había acostumbrado algo a él, le soltó las piernas y lo tomo de las caderas, comenzando un ritmo mucho más rápido. Por su parte, Eren solo gemía y sollozaba, con las lágrimas resbalando por sus ojos, ya sin tratar de apartarlo.

Siguió así un rato más, las manos de Eren se aferraban a las sabanas y gemía bajo mientras lo penetraba. Ya no colocaba resistencia, solo se dejaba hacer a su antojo sin reclamo alguno, sólo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados con las lágrimas secándose en sus mejillas.

Torció el gesto, quizás aquella imagen lo estaba ablandando, pero sin que alcanzara a razonarlo levantó las caderas de Eren y le dio justo en el punto donde sabía que estaba el centro máximo de placer, y la reacción no se hizo esperar. Eren abrió los ojos y la boca a mas no poder mientras el rojo se apoderaba completamente de su cara y un sonido que rozaba lo sensual con la vulgar escapó de su garganta.

Y aquel sonido fue su perdición.

Le dio una y otra vez ahí, sin piedad ni contención, el menor se retorcía bajo él, gemía sin ninguno decoro y enterraba sus uñas en sus hombros hasta atravesar la carne. Por un segundo pensó que tal vez debía parar, alguien podría escucharlos, pero lo desecho cuando Eren acabo con un gemido especialmente erótico mientras hilos de saliva se resbalaban por la comisura de sus labios y los ojos se entrecerraban con un gesto que mezclaba el placer y el dolor.

Una vista exquisita, la mejor que había visto y que guardaría para el resto de su vida.

No se contuvo más y acabo dentro del mocoso, claro está, que con un gemido leve, mas recatado y sin tanto escándalo como lo hizo Eren.

Se limpió, y limpio también a Eren, éste no se podía mover, estaba en un estado que alcanzaba la inconciencia y sólo podía mover perezosamente los ojos. Lo vistió y lo tapó, tomo la antorcha para irse, pero un susurro lo detuvo.

-Sargento…Rivaille

Se volteo a ver al joven sobre la cama, las frazadas solo dejaban ver su cara, la cual le sonreía con un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas. Vio que movió los labios, pero no entendió que quiso decir, y finalmente, cayó dormido.

Eren trató de acercarse durante los siguientes días, y él lo rechazaba cruelmente, ya sea golpeándolo o mandándolo a hacer tareas al otro lado del castillo. Le remordía un poco la conciencia cada vez que la sonrisa del castaño se desfiguraba en una mueca amarga cada vez que lo expulsaba de su lado, pero era lo mejor, una relación directa entre Sargento y suboficial no podía resultar bien, mucho menos ellos perteneciendo a la Legión de Reconocimiento, podían morir en cualquier minuto y los sentimientos entorpecían el trabajo. Eren debía aprender aquello.

Le daba lo mismo la mirada dolida, y los pucheros mal escondidos tras las tazas de té, mucho menos la mirada de cachorro abandonado cada vez que pasaba a su lado y lo ignoraba. El tiempo lo apaciguaría, y se regocijo sin ánimos cuando vio logrado su cometido.

Sabía que su "malestar" era sólo un defecto de su ego, es humano querer tener a alguien que te desee detrás de ti, enaltece la autoestima, pero es un defecto del cual los soldados no podían pecar. Así que se expió con un arduo entrenamiento. Quien diría que tras sólo una semana sin que Eren anduviera tras él buscando su aprobación se sentiría tan… vacío.

Petra miraba sorprendida como Eren pasaba al lado suyo sin inmutarse, Zoe se veía decepcionada, Mikasa por el contrario parecía feliz y lo miraba por sobre el hombro. Las mujeres sí que eran cotillas.

Después de ducharse para quitarse todo el sudor del entrenamiento fue a cenar. El comedor estaba repleto, pero como siempre, Hanji le había guardado un puesto al lado suyo.

-parece que si tenías razón- le comentó desanimada apenas empezó a comer- al parecer Eren solo estaba embobado por tu fama, y yo que creí que podía ser amor real.

-no digas estupideces- le espetó mirándola de reojo- somos soldados, no tenemos tiempo para eso.

-lo sé, lo sé. Pero aún así hubiera sido hermoso que tuvieran una aventura- junto las manos a la altura de su pecho y pudo jurar que caían corazones y flores sobre ella- Eren todo un principiante en las nuevas artes del amor ¡ahhh…!- suspiro con los ojos brillantes. Petra sentada al otro lado de la mesa suspiro sonrojándose.

-por favor, Sargento, no hable ese tipo de cosas sobre nuestro Sargento Rivaille- Pidió Gunta abochornado.

-que mojigato- mascullo Zoe sacándole la lengua.

Después de la cena se dirigió a su habitación, dejo la charola sobre la encimera al lado de la basura y se dirigió a la puerta, antes de salir, paseo sus ojos por la mesa en donde estaba sentado Eren y lo vio reír junto a los demás novatos. Así era como debía ser.

Al llegar a su cuarto se cambió con parsimonia, el clima estaba cálido, pero pronto acabaría el verano y tendrían que comenzar a hacer el ritual de llevar brazas a las habitaciones para caldearlas un poco. Se puso un pantalón negro y una sudadera liviana como pijama. Podía hacer calor, pero vivían en un castillo, que de por sí, era helado.

Se sentó un momento en la silla sobre su escritorio y retomo la lectura que llevaba todas las noches antes de dormir, lo ayudaba a relajarse y a mantener la mente ocupada en otras cosas que no fueran sus obligaciones militares.

Cuando sólo le faltaban dos párrafos para terminar el capítulo de la noche, alguien toco a su puerta. Frunció el ceño, era tarde, nadie lo iba a buscar a esas horas a menos que fuera una emergencia, pero si esa fuera la situación los golpes hubieran sido enérgicos y el soldado le habría informado de la emergencia aun si él no hubiera abierto la puerta.

Los golpes se volvieron a repetir, tímidos, suaves, como si no quisieran que nadie más los oyera.

Con molestia cerró el libro con un golpe sonoro y se levantó con fastidio de la silla, sus pies descalzos avanzaron hasta la puerta y abrió la puerta. Si se sorprendió, lo oculto, tampoco tuvo tiempo para hablar, una mano se posó sobre su boca y le hizo retroceder un par de pasos necesarios para que el invasor ingresara a la habitación y cerrara la puerta tras él.

-lo siento- la mano sobre su boca le dejo libre, y el dueño de esta la llevo a su cabeza- pero creí oír a la Sargento Hanji.

Rivaille alzó una ceja, mirando sin ninguna expresión al chico frente a él, Eren le devolvía la mirada nervioso, llevando su mirada de su cara al suelo una y otra vez.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose contra su escritorio, Eren le dio una mirada intensa con las mejillas sonrojadas levemente.

-pues… yo quería hablar con usted sobre… la otra noche- murmuro sonrojándose aún más. Rivaille chasqueo la lengua.

-no hay nada de qué hablar

-si lo hay. Usted me quito… es decir, usted hizo… hicimos…

-tuvimos sexo, soldado- podría jurar que el menor casi se desmaya al oír la palabra "sexo"- es normal que ocurran estas cosas entre miembros de la Legión.

-¿normal?- por un momento vio como la cara de Eren se desfiguraba por la desilusión- es decir que… ¿usted lo hace con más personas?

-por supuesto que sí, soy hombre, tengo necesidades como cualquiera- no le podía ver el rostro a Eren, el flequillo le oscurecía la cara impidiéndole ver su expresión. Suspiró, al parecer, Eren al fin había entendido las relaciones que podía hallar dentro de su vida de soldado, al fin vio la amarga realidad- será mejor que te vayas a tu cuarto.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta para abrirla, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, una mano lo aferro firmemente impidiéndole avanzar. Se giró mirando molesto al mocoso, pero sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al ver esa mirada verde, fiera, con una determinación que nunca la había visto antes en aquellos ojos.

Sin que pudiera hacer algo, fue arrojado bruscamente hacia la cama, cayó de espaldas, levanto la pierna para golpear a la figura que se acercaba, pero esta la tomo por el pie y lo atrajo hacia la orilla. Apoyo las manos sobre la cama y con la piernas libre, se dio impulso y la llevo directo hacia la cabeza de Eren. Pero, impactado, vio cómo su patada era bloqueada, y antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, estaba inmovilizado boca abajo en la cama, con las piernas rozando el suelo, y el cuerpo de Eren sobre el suyo.

-Eren, suéltame- ordeno, tratando de moverse, pero no podía, el mocoso lo tenía inmovilizado.

-usted no puede tocar a nadie mas

- ¿eh?- trato de girar la cabeza para ver al chico, su voz había sonado grave y su tono peligroso.

-usted no tocara a nadie más- repitió, la mano del menor se deslizo bajo la musculosa del pijama- ahora usted es mío.

Gruño cuando las uñas se enterraron en su carne y resbalaron por su pecho hasta su ombligo, cuando esa boca se posesiono de su nuca mordiéndola y chupándola a su antojo, cuando sus pantalones fueron bajados y quedo indefenso.

-Eren, detente ahora mismo- le ordeno, lo ojos verdes lo miraron, tranquilo, y sin aviso un dedo lo invadió-¡¿qué estás haciendo mocoso?! ¡Detente!

-no puedo, sargento- esa voz acaramelada le dio escalofríos. Nunca había escuchado hablar así a Eren- usted es mío, debo marcarlo, no se preocupe, no lo hare como me lo hizo a mí- la lengua se paseó por su mejilla con dulzura- relájese.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente mientras sentía los otros dedos ingresar en su cuerpo, moviéndose, haciendo tijeras y ensanchándolo. El rubor subió a su rostro respirando pesadamente. Se estaba excitando.

-espero que le guste, sargento- le susurro justo antes de sentir la punta caliente del miembro entre medio de sus nalgas. Hizo un último esfuerzo para tratar de soltarse, fracasó, y Eren le penetro.

Abrió los ojos mientras boqueaba por aire. Maldita sea, el mocoso la tenía grande.

Ya había hecho esto un par de veces antes, pero nunca se había sentido tan invadido, tan _lleno._ Eren le acaricio con los dedos el mentón, haciéndole voltear el rostro hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a moverse lentamente.

Después de un momento en que sentía la dolorosa fricción en su interior, se comenzó a relajar, no lo iba a negar, la situación le molestaba, pero lo que estaba sintiendo le gustaba. Eren le soltó las manos y con ellas aferró las sabanas de su cama. Las embestidas se hicieron más fuertes, podían sentir los testículos chocar contra su trasero a cada entrada de ese miembro, ese maldito y descomunal miembro que rozaba ese punto dentro de él a cada embestida.

Como si fuera una muñeca, el menor le tomo las piernas, sin salirse de su interior, y las subió a la cama, flectadas, mientras que con una mano empujaba su espalda hacia la colcha. Gruño para sus adentros al sentirse tan ofrecido en aquella posición.

-se ve delicioso- miró hacia atrás, Eren lo veía con ojos hambrientos mientras entraba tranquilamente, pero esos ojos verdes, eran tan… animal. Una corriente eléctrica corrió a su propio miembro, Eren parecía querer devorarlo completamente en ese mismo instante, y él, quería ser devorado.

Sin darse cuenta comenzaron a moverse en un compás rítmico y acelerado, enterraba los dedos entre las sabanas, y hasta en un momento estuvo tentado de morderlas cuando su punto fue golpeado varias veces seguidas haciéndole ver estrellas.

-mierda, sargento- Eren le tomo las caderas y comenzó un ritmo demasiado rápido y fuerte que le empujó de cara contra las sabanas, sin que pudiera mantenerse en la posición en la que estaba, así, se fue resbalando hasta quedar extendido sobre la cama, con un Eren frenético embistiendo sobre él.

Bruscamente el castaño se salió y giro a medias su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que levanta una de sus piernas y acomodaba la parte interna de la rodilla sobre el hombro, y volvió a penetrarlo.

En ese punto ya no pudo evitar gemir, se sentía como nunca antes lo habían hecho sentir, indefenso, hecho un manojo de sensaciones sin ningún control de su cuerpo, y le gustaba. Le gustaba que Eren lo estuviera tomando así, que le cambiara de posición una y otra vez mientras él solo se podía dejar guiar y esperar la siguiente embestida, se sentía delicioso.

Su otra pierna también fue levantada y Eren se hundió todo lo que podía en él, lo tomo de la cintura y lo coloco bajo él, doblándolo. Tenía sus rodillas a la altura de cabeza, y no le importo, se sentía pequeño, pero no le importó. Tampoco que estuviera gimiendo el nombre del mocoso mientras el calor abrazador de orgasmo inundaba su cara, tampoco que Eren lo besara fogosamente justo antes de venirse dentro de él con un rugido animal, tampoco que gimiera "Rivaille" mientras lo miraba embobado, tampoco que resbalara encima de él y que ambos ensuciaran sus abdómenes con su semen.

Tampoco le importó que se quedara a dormir en su cama, desnudo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó muy temprano, su plan era simple, levantarse y echar de una patada al mocoso de su habitación antes de que los demás se despertaran y se percataran de lo que había ocurrido anoche. Pero para su desgracia y mal genio, se vio imposibilitado, por un fuerte dolor de caderas y cierta parte de su anatomía que estaba oculta para los demás.

Así que, lo único que pudo hacer fue colocarse de espaldas sobre la cama y mirar enfurecido el techo de su cuarto mientras que a su lado un muchachito lo abrazaba como si fuera un peluche.

-¿Sargento?- escucho a su lado. Allí estaban esos grandes e inocentes ojos verdes que anoche habían desaparecido por completo.

-despertaste por fin mocoso- le gruño mirándolo. Eren se ruborizo cuando se dio cuenta que lo abrazaba, trato de alegar los brazos, pero él se lo impidió- no creo que importe esto ya con lo hecho anoche.

-eh.. ¡ah! Sí..- pareció aturdido un momento, pero pronto en su rostro apareció una sonrisa y se acurrucó con más ganas hacia él.

-me mentiste- le dijo tras un silencio

-¿eh? Yo nunca le he mentido, Sargento- respondió dudoso- ¿en qué dice que le mentí?

-no te hagas el inocente- gruño tirándole levemente de un mechón de pelo- la otra noche creí haberte quitado tu virginidad, pero con lo de anoche me quedó claro que ya tienes basta experiencia.

-¿eso quiere decir que anoche le gusto lo que le hice?- cuestiono sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-no estuvo mal- confirmo, cerrando los ojos- mocoso mentiroso

-a decir verdad, yo nunca lo he hecho, solo … con usted, Sargento- volvió a abrir los ojos, Eren lo miraba ruborizado hasta los pelos y parecía nervioso- ni siquiera con una chica, sólo me di un beso con Mina, una compañera de la academia, pero… nada mas

-entonces encontramos algo en lo que tienes talento natural- dijo irónico, no pudo evitarlo, pero una pequeña risa se le escapó de los labios, fue acompañado por Eren.

-entonces… ¿Somos amantes?

-no te emociones tanto mocoso

-¡yo lo quiero solo para mí!

-¡ts!- chasqueo la lengua y lo miro de reojo, de nuevo, ahí estaban, ocultos tras la inocencia y el brillo infantil, la lujuria, la posesión y el hambre que anoche se hizo presente- lo pensare- Eren le miró feliz y se volvió acurrucar a su lado- te ves como un cordero.

-¿Cómo dice?

-que pareces un cordero- le dijo mirándolo a los ojos- inocente. Pero en verdad eres todo un lobo feroz.

-.-

-Rivaille ¿qué te paso que caminas así?- pregunto Hanji a su lado mientras avanzaban por un pasillo del castillo- ¿dormiste mal? Tengo algunas hierbas que ayudan a los malestares musculares.

-no necesito nada, gracias

-¿en serio? Porque yo veo claramente que estas cojeando, ¿te lastimaste la pierna en algún entrenamiento?

-no- respondió cortante. La mujer suspiro frustrada, dejo de mirar a su compañero para llevarla afuera, hacia donde estaban los nuevos reclutas preparándose para una nueva sesión de entrenamiento. Sus ojos vagaron por todas las caras, hasta llegar a la de una persona en particular, una que desprendía luz por cada poro de su cuerpo y sus ojos verdes deslumbraban a quien lo miraran directamente.

Y su mente hizo _¡Click!_

Miró de Rivaille a Eren, de Eren a Rivaille y así varias veces antes de convencerse. La sonrisa cubrió casi toda su cara y con la dicha inundando su pecho dijo:

-Eren te la metió, ¿no es así Corporal?

Los novatos vieron como la Sargento Hanji salía volando por una ventana del segundo piso y caía sobre el campo de entrenamiento. Pero lo más raro eran sus grititos de: _"¡si lo sabía!", "es tan tierno" "le tengo que contar a Petra"._

-¿qué le pasa a esa mujer?- pregunto Jean, mirando a la Sargento revolcarse por la tierra.

-la sargento Hanji es… especial- respondió Eren, pero sus ojos no se mantuvieron mucho en la sargento, si no que se desviaron a una ventana del segundo piso, donde una figura menuda observaba lo que ocurría. Sonrio feliz y la otra figura le respondió con un leve movimiento de mano antes de irse.

-¡sargento cálmese!

-¡ustedes no entiende!- gritaba Hanji abrazando hasta la asfixia a Armin.

-.-

_Observó cómo su Sargento se terminaba de arreglar y lo arropaba, a través de sus parpados lo vio darse media vuelta, camino a la puerta. Su cerebro aun aturdido por el orgasmo solo lo dejo musitar con mucho esfuerzo:_

_-Sargento…Rivaille_

_El hombre se dio media vuelta para observarlo, el fuego de la antorcha le iluminaba tenuemente el rostro, ese bello rostro que hace tan solo unos momentos había estado contraído por el placer. Sonrió._

_-ahora… es sólo mío_

_No supo si lo escuchó pues el sueño le gano la batallo, pero de lo que si estaba seguro, era de que de ahora en adelante, aquel pequeño hombre fiero y de mirada aburrida, era sólo suyo._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**Hola a todos, nuevamente por aquí trayéndoles una nueva historia de Corporal y Eren 3 **

**Espero que a todos los haya gustado, cualquier comentario y crítica constructiva son bien recibidos, así que ¡gracias por leer! y quien sabe, quizas me vuelvo a inspirar y les traigo una nueva historia.**

**Saludos! **


End file.
